howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raincutter
|Source = Franchise}} The Raincutter is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Raincutter was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Thornridge, Threadtail, Windstriker, and two other unknown dragons. Initial concept art depicted the Raincutter sleeker and with lots of spikes instead of fins, typical traits for a Sharp Class dragon. Physical Appearance RaincutterEgg.PNG Titan Raincutter.png|Titan Wing Egg Raincutter eggs are lavender with dimples all over the surface. The egg also has blue bubbles covering it, though it is unknown what use they serve. Hatchling to Adult The Raincutter’s most notable features are the sharp sail on its back and its Speed Stinger-like head. It has a big rounded body similar to that of a Scauldron, along with a long tail, and a long neck. Its forelimbs are also much smaller than its hindlimbs, so it often uses its large wings to balance its body. Its nose horn is similar to the Deadly Nadder's, but smaller and its chin resembles a Hobblegrunt's. The Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armored. Its teeth are also very similar to a Hobblegrunt's. Titan Wing Despite a few differences here and there, a Titan Wing Raincutter looks very similar to an adult one. The Titan Wings' body color starts to take on a more luminous, brighter hue of blue. Stripes of a darker blue-green color run down their back and over their wings. Their wings are larger and appear to be spinier and sharper, and their edges are tinted pink, together with the sail on their head and the spikes on their back. The tentacle-like structures on their chin also grow longer. Abilities Fins The Raincutter has aerodynamic, razor-sharp fins that helps it fly more efficiently. These fins are also used for offensive purposes. Long Neck The Raincutter's long neck enables it to pick up any grubs or worms in the dirt and mud. Rain-resistant Fire The Raincutter can breathe fire, and its flames are capable to stay alive in wet and damp air during a rain or a storm. Strength Raincutters are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects. Behavior and Personality Raincutters love wet, rainy places. It brings up the worms and grubs from the ground for them to eat. Like the Scauldron, these dragons dislike hot weather and the species are fairly similar. However, it is unknown if the Raincutter lives in the water. Raincutters are known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders. Thump was said to be forever grateful to Valka for rescuing her and often gets slimy grub snacks as gifts. Training Raincutters are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and peaceful dragons. If a person saves a Raincutters's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will often bring gifts to its savior, as it was the case with Thump and Valka. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The Raincutter was first seen in Valka's Mountain. Next, Valka introduced Hiccup to Thump, a disabled Raincutter whose wing was sliced off by a razor-net. All the Raincutters from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle at Drago's Army. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Raincutters bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Raincutters and their Titan Wing form are available in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with individuals like Thump and Puddlemuck. ''School of Dragons Raincutters also became ride-able in ''School of Dragons. Trivia *The Raincutter is currently the only known dragon that eats worms and grubs. *The Raincutter seems to have a small beard on the bottom of its jaw, similar to the Timberjack and the Monstrous Nightmare. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk's Champions of Berk update, the Raincutter shoots water balls instead of fire, though they still shoot normal fire in Battle Mode. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Strong Dragons